


Winter is here

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of the 12 days.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter is here

**Author's Note:**

> First of the 12 days.

Will always gave him a perfect view, his muscled back mostly bared to him, the line of his spine leading down to his ass. Even the way he moved on him allowed him to watch himself enter Will, watch how Will’s body stretched to accommodate him. Even how he threw his head back so that Hannibal could see the flushed cheeks and the way Will’s mouth opened just a little when he hit the right spot was all just for him. 

Even though they had limited space in the back of his car Will bounced in his lap fucking himself as if Hannibal wasn’t even moving under him. He knew that it helped Will, that it was harder for him to get lost in the reconstruction if his body was aching, but he had to admit that he did this for purely selfish reason. 

The first time Will had propositioned him, he had hesitated before letting his curiosity take over. After that he had never wanted to turn him down again, Will felt too good, and he never allowed the sex to affect their friendship. When it mattered he was willing to degrade himself, to crawl or beg when he wanted Hannibal. They had known each other long enough for Will to know he was a narcissist and to play to it. He would spend the time he needed to make Hannibal feel like he was the only person in the world. His empathy was a gift allowing him to learn how to better please Hannibal each time. Only after they finished would Will shift back into his normal uncomfortable and argumentative self. 

He could tell by the way that Will was riding him that he was close. The tensing of his core muscles and the small noises that he was making were his only hint that Will had come. He never paused until he felt Hannibal's release inside him, working the length hungrily until Hannibal could no longer hold back any more. He used the hand on his him to hold Will in place, keeping himself deep within him until he was completely finished. 

Will sat panting in his lap, leaning back and laying his head on Hannibal shoulder. His eyes were closed but they his eyelashes fluttered a little to show his contentment. Hannibal knew that he wouldn’t move for a few more minutes, that Will used this time to relax and empty his head. 

The ring of the phone broke the silence, and Will fumbled in the pants around his thighs until he yanked out his pocket.

“Hello?”

Hannibal couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but he knew who it was. Jack was waiting for them, in fact had been waiting for the last hour when they had left Wills house. He felt some perverse pleasure from hearing Will speak when he was still filled with his cock.

“Yes, we are almost there, maybe three more minutes.”

Through the trees that bowed down from being heavily laden with snow he could he the busy crime scene. They were only a short walk away, but the back lane was unused, there was little chance of them being caught. 

“Alright, thank you… Yes… Bye.”

Will hung up and lifted himself out of Hannibal’s lap, not bothering to clean up either of their messes as he covered it with his boxers. Hannibal didn’t help him pull of his pants or offer him something to clean up. He knew that this was part of it; Will wouldn’t want to be touched now that they were finished. Instead he took the time to clean and tuck himself back into his boxer briefs. After his slacks were done up he took a moment to get all of his clothing back into place. No one would notice if Will was a little messy, the flush on his cheeks would be covered by the flush he got from the icy winter air, but his own appearance would give them away if it was not tidy. By the time he was finished Will was sitting beside him in the back seat, looking out at the snow, his face soft and relaxed. 

“You would never know what all that white is hiding.”

Wills voice was as soft as his expression, his tone one that seemed to be reserved for post orgasm. 

“We should go.” 

He watched Will reach into the front seat, grabbing his messenger bag and digging out his glasses. He put them into place as Will always did before he went into areas where there would be lots of people. His wrinkled clothing covering what had been done to him. Only Hannibal would know that while he relived the crime that he would be sore from being used, that his out of place clothing covered both of their wet releases. 

“After you.” 

Hannibal nodded at the door, letting Will lead. The door opened with a rush of cold air, the wind seeming to touch every inch of him even through his suit. 

He noticed the slight tremble to Wills legs as he stood and stretched. 

Hannibal waited as Will stood in the door, tucking his pants in, getting rid of the last bit of evidence of their affair. 

Wills ears were pink from the cold before he stepped out of the way, watching Hannibal while he slipped out of the car.

“Let’s get this over with.”

All the evidence of their affair disappeared as Wills tone changed to his normal intonation. No one would know what they did just beyond the corpse of trees; it would all be washed away by the death they were about to witness.


End file.
